Dancing In The Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Stay on the streets of this town. And they'll be carving you up alright. They say you gotta stay hungry. Hey baby, I'm just about starving tonight. I'm dying for some action, I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book. I need a love reaction. Come on now baby, gimme just one look." Only intent on the tour was to let loose... not kick off a firestorm.


_**Last night…**_

 _Later into the night at the Electric Circus, Amanda and Finn were at the bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk as Amanda readjusted her black back-off lace up party dress._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders as her black stiletto open toed heels gave her a lift from her 5'1" stature._

 _And thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom. Enzo knew them however._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Cass replied as Amanda and Finn now slow danced to Make Me Lose Control by Eric Carmen._

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving._

 _Amanda and Finn continued to enjoy themselves and getting lost in the music and their drunkenness… there were times that people truly needed to let all their inhibitions and restrictions go._

 _And this was one of those times._

 _Out at a beach, Amanda and Finn were walking on the sand after Amanda took her shoes off and Finn had put his jacket on her._

" _Been awhile since we've been here… Australia is beautiful but can get cold." Amanda said quietly._

" _It can but it is beautiful here." Finn responded, his right arm linked into Amanda's left one…_

 **Present time,** _ **8/12/16, Adelaide Entertainment Center…**_

Finn reached over and took Chris Jericho's scarf off of the blonde, who turned furious… but then Finn turned back to Amanda and placed the scarf onto her, Amanda smiling.

Her face turned a light shade of red as the crowd cheered, Seth started shouting and Chris started yelling while Roman just laughed as Finn and Amanda smiled at each other.

The original version of _(I've Had) The Time Of My Life_ started to play and Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist, Seth's shouting increasing in volume.

"You're not playing fair, Balor." Amanda whispered with a chuckle as they started to dance like Johnny and Baby did in the final scene of the movie.

"Am I supposed to? Or should I make you smile?" Finn whispered as Amanda's right arm reached behind her and around his neck before the dance properly started.

The two put some distance between them for the final part of it… one that Amanda sometimes avoided because of her past knee and leg injuries.

But that voice was screaming to trust Finn… and Amanda ran right at him, Finn lifting her up above his head and Amanda's arms out like a bird before Finn's arms wrapped around her back and he lowered her to the mat, Amanda's arms wrapping around him as Finn lifted her left leg up to his right hip and smiles on their faces as the fans cheered.

"Quiet… Quiet!" Jericho said, shouting the last part as the fans booed him and he turned to Finn and Amanda after the two let go. "I honestly expected better from you, Mandy, I've known you since you were a little kid running around the locker rooms on a sugar rush! And yes, I understand you're an adult but falling for the Demon King, giving yourself to him…"

Jericho turned to Finn, all five in the ring getting back into character.

"Finn, you ruined the only good thing in this hellish world of ours! And you know what happens when you do that?" Jericho responded, clicking the pen.

Amanda had just about had it with the List Of Jericho… she walked over, ripped the list from his grip and bashed it over his head as she was scripted to… but that did nothing to stop the shocked expressions on Jericho's and Seth's faces.

"We were just trying to have some fun…" Amanda said, taking the pen and heading out of the ring with Finn following her and the two heading to the nearest sections of fans.

"Is this what you meant earlier?!" Chris asked after turning to Seth, who was seething.

"Oh, this is only part of it!" Seth growled, eyes narrowed at Amanda and Finn.

The backstage area afterwards was quiet… too quiet and too tense for the others.


End file.
